


HS Oregon Trail

by radiantWave



Category: oregon trail - Fandom
Genre: 2000 miles, Death, Oregon Trail, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantWave/pseuds/radiantWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehehe... this is my first post, so hopefully it wont turn out bad. Im not going to use their typing quirks because it jsut takes to much time. especially Gamzee's and Terezi's. Actually im doing this for a report for school so if you guys can give me some pointers and tips to make this story better, ill be very much obliged.<br/>as soon as i figure out how to post pictures on here i will, illl be playing the westward trail game while im typing this story so if you see words in the following: >></p>
    </blockquote>





	HS Oregon Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends of SF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+of+SF).



> Hehehe... this is my first post, so hopefully it wont turn out bad. Im not going to use their typing quirks because it jsut takes to much time. especially Gamzee's and Terezi's. Actually im doing this for a report for school so if you guys can give me some pointers and tips to make this story better, ill be very much obliged.  
> as soon as i figure out how to post pictures on here i will, illl be playing the westward trail game while im typing this story so if you see words in the following: >>

>>welcome to the game, The year is 1848 and you are about to embark on a 2000 mile journey across North America from Independence, Missouri to Oregon Country on the Pacific coast via the fabled Oregon Trail. Awaiting upon your arrival, should you survive the arduous trek, will be 640 acres of free farmland in the fertile Willamette Valley. If you're up for the challenge, start by naming the leader of your wagon team and choosing your profession.>Farmer>Wagon Leader's name: Gamzee Makara>Despite the difficulty of the journey, you'll be brining along your large family. Only married couples are eligible for the full 640 acres (single settlers receive half that much), and you'll need your children to be your workforce once you arrive on your new farmland.>Name of other people:  
-Tavros Nitram  
-Karkat Vantas  
-Terezi Pyrope  
-Eridan Ampora

>>Buy your items<<

>>start your adventure in: April<<

>>Youre starting the trail, goodbye and goodluck<<

Youre name is Gamzee Makara, you have just persuaded your friends to go to this so'called place of miracles called 'Oregon', you explain to them that they have absolutely nothing to worry about and that this was going to be easy, youre taking the following:

Karkat Vantas - a small troll who curses alot, he's your best friend

Terezi Pyrope- Karkat's blind matesprit, she laughs alot and loves dragons

Tavros Nitram- your other best friend, he is a crippled troll who has metal legs, which you think is pretty cool

and Eridan Ampora - he's not you best friend but your letting him come because he wants to come. he's a seadweller and he complains ALOT

 

You tell your friends that the first stop is the Kansas river crossing, you want to attempt to use the wagon as a boat and float across.

"I dont think thats a good idea Gamzee..., we could drown.." says Tavros, you can already tell that he's worried

"If we drown its all your fucking fault!" screams Karkat, you dont mind his screaming.

"Its ok bros, i totally got this." you say as you attempt to caulk the wagon.

>>You successfully cross the river


End file.
